HEAVENS Lemons
by Blair Widows 608
Summary: Warning: incest and yaoi! Don't like, don't read.
1. Eiichi x Eiji

Eiichi was slamming into Eiji fast and hard. "Brother! Unnnn... I feel so good!" Eiji moaned as Eiichi grabbed at his hair. "Harder! Please Eiichi! Harder!" Eiichi did as he was told and fucked his brother as hard as he could. "You like it when I fuck your ass roughly," Eiichi spoke loudly, "don't cha?" Eiji answered with, "Oooh! YES!" Eiji was so close to cumming that he pushed his brother back, turned around, made his brother lie on his back, and then started to ride him. "Yeash! You're really close." Eiji didn't respond, he only sped up his riding. "Aah! Oh, god! I'm cumming! I'm cumm-AaaaaaaaHaaaaaa!~" Eiji couldn't hold back from cumming as Eiichi suddenly started thrusting up. After a few thrusts, Eiichi pulled out and started rubbing himself against Eiji's still hard erection, before grabbing them both in one hand and desperately pumping them together. "Mmmm... Eiji..." Eiichi held back a growl as he started to move his hand faster. Eiji moaned loudly, still sensitive because he had just came. Eiichi grabbed Eiji's chin with his other hand, pulled his head towards him and kissed him passionately. Eiji squirmed and mewled. After a few moments, Eiji pulled back to moan loudly. "Eiichi! Oh, Eiichi! Y-You're gonna make me cum again! Ah! Oh fuck! Unnnn...! Ahhhhhhhh! Yessssss!" Eiji grabbed Eiichi's hand and started moving it faster. He quickly caught on and began desperately pumping their cocks together, squeezing them every so often. "YES! EIICHI! Ahhhhhh!" Eiji screamed as he came in to Eiichi's hand, rapidly trusting into it. "Eiji... Oh, Fuck!" Eiichi groaned as he came into his own hand and started stroking him, as well as his brother, until he heard Eiji whimper, as if saying he was done cumming. "...I...love you...Eiji..." Eiichi said inbetween pants. Eiji just snuggled into Eiichi and smiled, too tired to speak but still wanting to get the message to him. He smiled in return and pulled Eiji down to lie down. Eiji allowed it, already falling asleep, and curled into Eiichi's chest. Eiichi, soon, fell asleep too.


	2. Kira x Nagi

"Ah...K-K-Kira...Oh yes..." Nagi was on his bed jerking off. He always did, he liked the danger of possibly of getting caught, and since Kira and him shared a room, it made him even more hot. He loved Kira and he knew it. He didn't mind the fact that he was gay. Though, he never told anyone because they might freak out, especially Kira. Little did he know that his feelings where more than accepted. Kira has always known about Nagi's 'privet time' and always listened in. The first few times he wondered if he should stop him. But then he started actually listening to the sounds that Nagi made. He heard his name and shivered. He loved the way he moaned it out. He didn't even reilize at the time that he was rubbing himself through his pants and was panting lightly. He knew it was wrong, but it felt so good. And since that day he made a habit of it. Until tonight. He heard Eiji and Eiichi screwing around and mentally made a small note to tease them about it. Kira then focused back on to Nagi's voice and the shifting of sheets as he began to touch his painfully hard member. Until he heard his moans come to a stop. Had he heard Kira? No, he's never heard him before. Had he cum yet? Surly not. Then, what? Kira then heard Nagi get up and he quickly covered up and closed his eyes. He heard Nagi start walking to their dresser and open and close a drawer. Then he walked back and sat back down. Kira shifted and opened his eyes and not wanting to wait he looked through the space between the bed and the wall, and what he saw caused his already painful erection to get unbearably hard. A dildo. Nagi was holding a dildo. He then gently slid it in and couldn't hold back a loud groan. Kira tried to quickly unbutton his pants, which caused one of the buttons to fly off and hit the wall. Nagi quickly covered up and bit his lip. Nagi had heard him. Kira knew he had to get up now. So, he gently slid off his bed and looked down at Nagi whose face was flushed and still biting his lip. He knew he shouldn't, but he gave Nagi a small kiss on his forehead and whispered into his ear. "Don't stay up for much longer." And then walked into the bathroom. Nagi groaned seeing the door close. "What's he doing up so late?" Nagi pouted, but soon remembered the toy that was still in him he gently started trusting it in again."Oh...!" Nagi tried to cover his mouth, but his hands no longer listened to him. "I-I can't stop...! Oh! Shit! I can't stop! Oh, god! It feels soooo good! M-More Kira! Oh, yes! More!" Due to his loudness Kira heard him just fine and couldn't help but stroke himself. "Fuck!" Kira cursed, the feeling of being touched made him want to cum right there. So, he couldn't help but be loud. "N-N-Nagi! Ah! Yes! Take it! Oh, yes! Take it!" He moaned at the feeling and couldn't stop himself. Nagi on the other hand was shocked as he heard Kira moan out his name and sounding rough and demanding. He couldn't help but moan back, still pounding the dildo into himself. "Kira! Yes! I can feel it in me! Oh, take me harder! Kira! Cum in me! Please, Cum in me!" Kira felt so dirty from hearing Nagi say such inappropriate things as he desprily held on from cumming. "As you wish Nagi! Ah! Oh! I'm cumming! Oh fuck! I'm cumming!" Kira mewled as me desprately pumped his cock faster. Nagi couldn't take it anymore. He got up, still roughly trusting the dildo into himself, and stumbled to the bathroom door opening it only to see Kira kneeling on the floor jerking his cock as fast as he could. He moaned and looked up. "Kira..." He bit his lip as he grabbed Kira's moving hand and brought it to his ass. He slowly kneeled and took Kira's erection into his mouth sucking on it. Kira used his free hand to push on Nagi's head and force more of him into his mouth as his other hand started thrusting the dildo again. "Nagi! Mmm... I'm gonna cum! Fuck!" He swore again as he pushed Nagi's head down and came. "MPH!~❤" Nagi moaned as he twitched and began cumming. Nagi quickly pulled off of Kira, whose seed spilled out onto the floor, and moaned loudly as he felt Kira continue to push the dildo in and out harshly. "Kira! ...ugh!" Nagi slumped over as he felt Kira pull it out. "Good?" Kira tilted his head. "...more..." Kira gave Nagi a confused face. "Huh?" Nagi sat in Kira's lap slightly grinding his ass against Kira's cock. "More, Kira! Please!" Kira knew exactly what Nagi wanted, but knew he could go to jail for it. 'Fuck it!' Kira liftedNagi up and carried him back into the bedroom and laided down on his back on Nagi's bed, urging Nagi onto his cock. Nagi sank fully onto his cock and, already compleatly stretched, started to ride, slowly at first then gaining momentum. After a few minuets, Kira gave in, grabbing Nagi, flipping him around, forcing him onto his knees and spanking him. Right before Kira re-entered him, Nagi spoke up. "Mmmm! Kira! Spank me again! Please!" Kira finally smirked at this and started fucking and spanking Nagi. "Oooh! Kir-*spank*-Ah! Yes! S-*spank*-OH! goooood!*spank* MMMMMM! Kira!*spank* OH! Kira!I'm cu-cumi-*spank*-Nnnnn! I'm cumm-*spank* KIRA! Oh, fuck!" Kira gave him one last hard spank, before he came hard, screaming Kira's name. Kira felt Nagi tighten around him and, holding Nagi's hips steady, he came. "K-K-Kira!" Nagi moaned loudly as he felt Kira's hot seed fill him, some slowly leaking out. Kira came down from his high and pulled out of Nagi and laied down next to him panting harshly. "Better, now?" Nagi, who was now snuggling into his chest, leaned up and kissed him. "Depends. Do you love me?" Kira looked at him like he was the dumbest person on earth. "What do you mean 'Do I love you'? Of course I do! I wouldn't have done that if I didn't! I love you so much, Nagi!" Nagi smiled and held Kira close. "I love you too..." He whispered before falling asleep. Kira soon following.


End file.
